1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a solids removal system for use in process separator vessels and the like comprising a unique arrangement of liquid jet nozzles for urging accumulating and settled solids toward drain openings in the vessel.
2. Background
In many process vessels, particularly where separation processes are carried out, accumulations of sand and other sediments occur along the bottom of the vessel interior. Solids removal from separator vessels utilized in the production of crude oil is a particularly vexatious problem, particularly in applications where the crude oil must be separated from produced water and wherein a liquid mixture of oil and water entering the vessel contains substantial amounts of solids in the form of sand and other sediments. The accumulation of sand and other solids in process vessels create certain operational problems including, restricting the flow of liquids within and out of the vessel, and, in certain operations such as the above mentioned crude oil production systems, solids accumulation can promote the growth of types of bacteria which corrode the vessel and produce substances which are difficult to separate from the process liquids.
Liquid jet type solids fluidization and removal systems known in the prior art suffer certain disadvantages in that the liquid jets are not oriented to promote efficient and thorough removal of the solids from the bottom of the vessel. Liquid jets emanating within a body of liquid dissipate rapidly and lack sufficient energy to effectively remove sediments in vessels wherein relatively heavy accumulations are likely to occur. It is to this end that the present invention has been developed with a view to providing an improved liquid jet type solids removal system for process vessels and, in particular, separator vessels for separating crude oil from produced water and other liquids wherein the liquid mixture entering the vessel includes a substantial amount of sand and similar entrained sediments.